


and you halted (for awhile)

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, POV Second Person, Romance, slight AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Tepian Daegu; kalian menghitung mobil yang lewat dari sudut kedai kopi. [birthday fict; untuk kim jongdae.]





	and you halted (for awhile)

Kau memandang ujung jalan disana. Tanganmu bertopang dagu, menyangga kepalamu yang tak tegak bertenaga dengan punggung tangan seraya memejamkan matamu sejenak; menikmati angin yang dibiarkan menerpa wajah untuk mendinginkan dirimu. Sore yang tenang, tidak ada hingar-bingar kota yang menyentuh disini, dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kau masih saja dalam posisi yang sama; duduk terdiam dan hampir tertidur malahan.

( _Siapa yang bisa tahan, sih, ketika atmosfir disekitarmu sedang begitu tenangnya hingga sangat menggodamu untuk beristirahat sejenak melupakan tubuh yang sudah penat ini?_ )

“Hei!”

Kau baru saja hendak membiarkan dirimu untuk direngkuh dengan rasa kantuk sebelum satu tepukan dilayangkan pada bahumu dan namamu dengan lantang ia panggil, membuat dirimu terlonjak dari tempat duduk akibat kaget yang ia tiba-tiba sebabkan. Lantas, kau memutar kepalamu untuk mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan Kim Jongdae dengan dua gelas kopi hangat dipegangannya sebagai sang pelaku.

Jongdae menyengir—agaknya merasa bersalah karena mengejutkanmu— dan ia mengangkat salah satu gelas.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama.”

**.  
**

Kedai kopi itu untung saja tidak begitu ramai saat ini hingga kepalamu tidak perlu bertambah pening lagi dengan hiruk-pikuk disana. Meski begitu, kedai kopi akan selalu menjadi tempat favoritmu. Dengan harum biji kopi yang telah dibakar menguar dari tiap sudut ruangan, aroma kayu manis dan pastri yang semerbak, dan tempat yang selalu hangat dengan desain interior maupun eksterior yang menarik; tak pelak lagi kau jatuh cinta dengan apa yang membuatmu nyaman disini.

Kalian duduk di bagian luar tempat itu, tidak di balik kaca jendela pada bagian ujung ruangan seperti biasanya. Ingin cari suasana baru, lebih kurang begitu. Jongdae mengambil tempat di sebelahmu, menarik kursinya hingga kalian tidak lagi duduk bersebrangan dan pemandangan kalian sama tertuju pada jalanan di depan dengan bahu yang saling bersentuhan.

Kau menggoyangkan sedikit gelas kopimu dan menghidunya. Pesanan seperti biasa, espreso dengan perbandingan krim yang lebih banyak. Ia tetap ingat ternyata. Baru saja kau hendak memulai bicara, ternyata Jongdae membuka suara duluan.

“Aku kira hari ini akan hujan.”

Kau lantas mendongak ke atas. Tidak ada lagi awan hitam yang menggantung layaknya tadi, meski tidak jadi hujan, cuaca tidak pula bisa disebut dengan cerah. Kau tidak menemukan dimana mentari berada. “Aku kira juga begitu. Cuaca memang tidak bisa diprediksikan akhir-akhir ini.” Kau lalu mengendikkan dagu ke arah payung yang diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk kedai kopi. “Padahal aku sudah membawa persiapanku. Sedia payung sebelum hujan, ‘kan?”

Jongdae mengangguk dan mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. “Kau benar. Padahal aku ingin sekali hujan turun.”

Kau kini mengerutkan dahimu. “Tumben sekali?”

“Aku juga ingin sesekali bernostalgia dengan latar yang mendukung.”Kekehan lalu keluar dari bibir Jongdae dan kau langsung meninju pelan bahunya—namun ikut tertawa juga kemudiannya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah absen dengan keanehan miliknya.

Kalian kini terdiam sejenak; dengan fokusmu yang kini berpindah pada jalan yang tidak terlalu besar di depan, tahu-tahu saja sudah sibuk menghitung kendaaran beroda empat itu. Sudah ada dua puluh enam mobil yang lewat pada menit kesepuluh, ada beberapa dengan merek dan warna yang sama. Jongdae pun ternyata ikut mengamati, kendaraan itu bergerak cepat bak desiran angin, ada dalam sesaat kemudian menghilang di detik berikutnya.

“Mobil oranye tadi ngebut sekali, lho. Seperti dikejar polisi saja.” Komentar Jongdae. Kau mengiyakan dalam diam, menyaksikan juga mobil yang dimaksud oleh Jongdae. Matahari yang tadinya masih menggantung di atas kini perlahan telah berjalan turun, sudut-sudut pertokoan lain mulai menghidupkan lampu-lampunya.

“Jongdae,” Panggilmu sambil menarik sedikit ujung jaketnya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

“Ya?”

“Terkadang, meski kita dikejar oleh waktu, kita tidak perlu terlalu cepat mengikuti arusnya.” Katamu tiba-tiba, melirik Jongdae yang menyesap kopinya sebelum menandaskannya sampai habis—dan kembali lagi memandang ke arah jalan dengan siluet-siluet cahaya berputar akibat kendaraan yang melesat. Jongdae lalu menurunkan gelasnya, membalas pandanganmu yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia terdiam, mungkin melihatmu yang masih ingin menyelesaikan perkataan yang sengaja dipotong sepenggal.

Kau menyenderkan punggungmu pada sadaran kursi dan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatmu. “Bukannya aku berkata bahwa kita tidak harus mengikuti arus, kita terkadang tidak perlu terus terpaku pada perjalanan orang lain yang ternyata tidak sinkron ataupun agak sulit kita sanggupi kecepatannya.” Kau kini melihat kemilau yang berpendar melesat, direfleksikan oleh lensa matamu. “Aku hanya berharap kau tidak sibuk mengurusi yang lain hingga tidak sadar kau sudah terbawa arus yang begitu cepat—deras, dan kini kau tenggelam dalamnya.”

Satu tarikan napas kau lakukan, kali ini diiringi dengan lengkungan bibir yang tersemat di wajahmu. Matahari hanya tinggal seperempat saja sebelum terbenam keseluruhannya.“Dan jangan lupa untuk mengurusi perjalanan hidupmu sendiri, ya.”

Jongdae mengerjap, tidak begitu menyangka akan apa yang kau bilang. Dan ia pun kini ikut tersenyum setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang telah kau paparkan—hal-hal yang tidak ia duga selalu datang darimu, huh. Satu tangannya lalu ia letakkan pada kepalamu dan Jongdae memberi satu tepukan ringan disana.

“Tenang saja,” senyum itu belum pudar. “Kalau aku pergi terlalu cepat atau ngebut, akan selalu ada kau yang memberi peringatan—seperti lampu merah. Agar aku akan ada tempat untuk berhenti pada saat aku kelelahan.”

Dan senyumnya menyamai pendaran cahaya yang sudah mulai timbul satu per satu; cantik, dan terus berputar pada matanya.

  **.**

“… Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengataiku sebagai lampu merah tadi, Jongdae.”

“Eh—iya, kah? Hehe. Maa—aduh! Jangan pukul aku dong!”

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat ulang tahun, Jongdae, Chen-ku! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu di tahun 2017 ini! 건강하고 행복하세요. 좋은날을지내요. 사랑해요.


End file.
